The Pirate King
by NashIsNotTyping
Summary: Post Movie. all Elsa wanted to prepare her son to take the throne but what happens when a Pirate comes and threatens her peace? And not just any pirate but Immortal Pirate King. See how these two magic wielders deal with each other as The Pirate King refuses to leave
1. Chapter 1

Before Kai barged into the throne room Elsa thought it was going to be a normal day or as normal as a day can get when you're teaching your oldest son to rule the kingdom. "Are you listening, Mathias?" Elsa asked her son, the young prince looked up from the book he was engrossed in "Huh? O-oh yes Mother." He said quickly, Elsa sighed heavily "Mathias, you'll be eighteen next month you need to learn these things." It was Mathias' turn to sigh "But Mother I'm not even going to become king until I'm twenty-one and Mother we both know you won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He smiled reassuringly for good measure "It never hurts to be ready." Elsa said returning his smile. Mathias looked so much like his father it hurt, his father was killed in battle when Mathias was small and his sister was still a baby. Hans decided to declare war as revenge for wrecking his plans, he lost of course but Elsa had lost something greater the only man who treated her like a person and not The Snow Queen. "My Queen! My Queen!" Kai shouted as he ran into the throne room followed by Kristoff and a pregnant Anna, ripping Elsa out of her thoughts "Yes Kai what is it?" She asked, slightly worried by his tone "A pirate ship has docked in the fjord and the captain has requested an audience with you." Mathias' breath hitched in his throat "Excuse me Kai but do you know the name of the ship?" Mathias asked "Yes Your highness, the names of the ship is called The Black Storm." Mathias eyes widened and his hands flew to his book, the book of myths he always carried with him "What is it, son?" Elsa asked confused by her son's actions "Mother you have to allow this audience. The captain of that ship is The Pirate King." Mathias said, showing his mother the picture of the infamous pirate king, a fair-skinned young man with shaggy light brown hair and grayish blue eyes that could be mistaken for silver, her wore a troublemaker's grin and sported a jagged white scar from his collarbone to his jaw line "The legend says that he's immortal and his ship is magic, his crew is immortal unless they die in battle or betray him." Mathias explained "He has powers like yours, Mother" Elsa stared at her son in disbelief before regaining her composure and turning to Kai, Kristoff, and Anna "Kristoff will you and Anna take Jadelyn to go see Olaf and Sven for a while?" Kristoff nodded while Anna's face fell "B-but I want to meet a Pirate King." Kristoff gripped his wife's shoulders "We'll go." Elsa gave him a grateful smile as they walked off "Kai, bring the pirate in, make sure he's alone." Kai nodded and bowed "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Elsa sat impatiently as she and Mathias waited for Kai to return "Are you scared Mother?" Mathias asked "No, just a bit nervous." Elsa said but the shakiness in her voice didn't make her very believable "Mother, if anything is to happen I can protect myself. You don't need to worry." Mathias said "Are you sure about that boy?" The voice filled the entire room, making Mathias jump. He turned to face the owner of the voice and there he was, The Pirate King with the same mischievous smirk as in the painting "Who are you, Pirate?" Elsa asked, a stone cold expression on her face. The Pirate King snorted "I thought you'd know or at least the boy would've known. I am Lukas, The Pirate King."

* * *

**G'Day Mates! :D I Have returned with a new story. I started this as kind of a way to get over this horrid writers block so I can continue Until We Meet Again. I don't know how far I'll get with this but tell me what you think. Arrivederci!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I am Lukas, The Pirate King." He bowed somewhat formally, Elsa stared at him, obviously not believing him. This pirate didn't look old enough to be a captain, let alone a king "You are The Pirate King?" She asked "You look no older than my son." Lukas gave her a crooked smile "I'm a lot older than I look, but while we are on the topic of age you, my queen look rather young to have not one but two children both of whom are in their teenage years. I don't believe you have any room to inquire about age." Elsa scowled at him "How is it that you know so much about the royal family?" She asked trying hard to keep her composure she didn't like this so-called pirate king he made her anxious and that made her angry "I do my research." Lukas said "I did not come here to face interrogation. I requested this audience for a reason and I intend on fulfilling that reason." Elsa's scowl turned cold "And what reason is that? To overthrow me? Or to distract me while your crew destroys and pillages my kingdom?" She was yelling now but she didn't care, this pirate was infuriating to her, Lukas had the nerve to laugh, a hardy genuine laugh that filled the throne room he took a bold step forward toward the queen and prince "I assure you Queen Elsa, my vendetta is one of peace and just to be clear if I wanted to overthrow you and destroy your _precious _kingdom I would have done it already." His tone was darker when he finished speaking as if had just issued a challenge. The temperature dropped ten degrees and snow began to fall heavily from the ceiling, Lukas gave Elsa a sly smile and looked up at the ceiling "This is exactly what I came for for, I came to see The Snow Queen in action." Elsa gave him a confused look "What are you talking about?" she asked, Lukas' smile grew wider "Word travels quite fast, I know all about your battle with the former prince of The Southern Isles, it was quite the display of power from what I heard. I want to know more about your power." Elsa swallowed hard, that battle took place almost twelve years ago, Mathias was five. It was that battle that took her husband from her, she didn't want to think about it and most certainly did not want to discuss it with this pirate. "You're insane." Elsa said, Lukas shrugged "Maybe, but insane or not. I'm not leaving." Elsa glared at him, obviously about to strike but Mathias grabbed her shoulder "Easy Mother, I'll handle this." he said, Lukas scoffed "How do you think you'll manage that boy? Y'know I've never seen a prince with a book strapped to his belt instead of a sword." Lukas said, gripping the hilts of the cutlasses at either side of his waist Mathias' face flushed with embarrassment "I don't like to resort to violence but I will if I have to." he said, sounding braver than he felt, Lukas chuckled bitterly "What do you plan to do? You can't kill me, you can try but it won't work in your favor." Mathias sneered at the pirate "Guards! Take this sea scum to the dungeons and when you get him there chain him to the wall, he's dangerous." Lukas smirked as the guards grabbed and chained him "Dangerous I am Prince Mathias, watch your back!" Lukas shouted as they took him away and Mathias let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "Son are you alright?" Elsa asked, of course he wasn't okay he was scared out of his mind, he had just sent The Pirate King to the dungeons "Yes Mother I'm fine." Mathias said "We'll deal with the pirate tomorrow for now I'd like to continue the lesson."

* * *

**TH****ERE YOU GO GUYS THE SECOND CHAPTER . SORRY ITS A LITTLE SHORT I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE LUKAS? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PEACE!**


End file.
